


Feels Like Home

by random_chick



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny refused to cheapen the memory of what he’d had with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



They’d had a standing dinner date every Saturday, barring assignment or creature incursion. Danny hadn’t realized until they were separated just how much those Saturday nights had meant to him. Oh, he’d known they were important, but this went beyond that.

He refused to think about it too much, though; he’d finally tracked down his brother and Patrick -- Ethan -- had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly when Danny was thinking about something good. If Ethan knew about this, that would cheapen it and Danny refused to cheapen the memory of what he’d had with Sarah.

When he did allow himself to think about it, though, it was with the sad realization that while they’d been at the start of something, they’d never had the chance to see it develop into anything like what he’d wanted.

He missed those meals, the quiet nights in either his flat or hers with takeaway and a bottle or two of wine. Those nights had made him feel like he truly fit into things. Not that he’d cared overmuch about how much he did or didn’t fit in, but even he would admit that it’d been nicer to feel like he fit in.

Like he was at home.

And that was really what those dinners with Sarah had been about, feeling like home.

Now that they were forever apart, he missed those dinners even more than he had at first. Because those dinners had meant the world to him, not for what they’d meant but for the way the woman he’d shared them with had made him feel.

Sarah had made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered; to lose that feeling had damn near killed him. But he couldn’t let it get to him as much as it threatened to. Sarah would kick his ass if she ever knew that he’d let his thoughts of -- and feelings for -- her interfere with his attempts at keeping Ethan from ever reaching humanity again.

And so he did the best he could, giving his own quiet tribute each time he had more than half a second to stop and eat. Because every time he settled down to eat, he imagined that Sarah were there with him.

Doing that made it all a little more bearable.


End file.
